


Too Hot to Move

by DeadMeatDog



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMeatDog/pseuds/DeadMeatDog
Summary: Its mid July in Pawnee and the AC just happens to be out at the Dwyer/Ludgate/Wyatt household. April and Andy just lie in the middle of the living room floor and pray to the ac gods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is kinda dumb and not really well written but i hope you enjoy it lol

Andy complained from his seat on the floor. "Babe its hot, why isn't the AC on?"

"I don't know i think the AC is broken." April groaned, plopping down beside Andy, unintentionally inviting Champion to come lay over their laps.

"What do we do?" Andy said as he started getting all sweaty. He pulled his t-shirt up and over his head and flung it aside exasperatingly. He then flopped onto the floor dramatically, panting like, well, Champion.

"Wait for Ben to get home, he knows how to do stuff." replied April as she laid down next to him. "Don't we have like a fan or something?"

"Yeah i think, wait, no. No we don't. I took our last fan to a band recital a while back and nacho cheese got in the little spinner thingies, and then i tried to eat the cheese off of that."

"oh my god." April said as she grinned, amused and annoyed.

"It wasn't bad but the fan stopped working after that." Andy explained.

A silence fell between them.

"What time does Ben get home?"

"Not for another hour."

Andy groaned, and with Champion now laying on his stomach he took his pants off with little ease.

"I've never sweat so much in my life." Andy said as he kicked his pants to the side. April doubted it.

April huffed and just closed her eyes. 

"Its so hot" Andy began to sing. "Because the AC died. Aprilll and Andayyyah lying on the floor. Waitiaaannggg for Ben to come home." 

...

"It's really hot"

"Andy i know!"

"Champion is so cute but he's making me really hot."

"Then move him." April laughed.

"I cant!!! He's sleeping."

"Then don't complain"

...

 

The noise of the door being pushed open jolts April up but Andy is convinced he's too hot to move. So he instead opts to hold out his hand and yell "BEN COME HELP THE AC IS BROKE AND WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR HOURS."

Ben looks at the pair, trying not to look at half naked Andy as much, thoroughly annoyed.

"ITS SO HOT," Andy continues, " Like hotter than being in an oven, its that ho-"

"ANDY oh my god just take 'em off then!" April said.

 

Andy looks up and down his body. "April, Ben's here-"

 

"No god, i meant Champion, not your underwear!" April said, smiling at Andy's idiocy despite her being annoyed by him complaining this whole time.

 

Ben popped in at that and said "Yes, please keep some type of clothes on your body."

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic for these two, sorry if its ooc ( especially april, shes hard to write) hope you like it! <3


End file.
